All Through the Night
by Prof3ss3r Marsi
Summary: AU. Kairi stayed with Sora and Riku and they are staying at Castle Oblivion. Along with Namine and Riku's replica.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, places, weapons, anything associated, except the plot. It was originally a contest fic, but I was unable to make the deadline because of some internet issues. This is my first Kingdom Heart's fic.**


	2. All Through the Night

This takes place after the Kingdom Hearts game story line. Riku can't go home, so instead of going back to Destiny Island Kairi stayed with Sora, who is staying with Riku, who is staying at Castle Oblivion. Pretty much everyone is living in Castle Oblivion with the exception of Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus, who are still on Destiny Island. Cid is in Traverse Town still. Vexen, Larxene, Ansem, Marluxia, and Lexaeus have been killed. No more heartless, they're simply living in Castle Oblivion, protecting it from any possible dangers and being happy.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You're a replica of me, a good one, well, dark if you really think about it."_

"_No, no, I'm Riku."_

"_No, you're not."_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_All right then, explain to me why you're with Vexen."_

"_I-I-I. . . ."_

"_I was with Maleficent and Ansem, but I was never with Vexen."_

_It took some time, but finally Riku's Replica realized that he was indeed Riku's replica and not the real Riku. In that moment, his heart shattered._

He couldn't change what he was, but out of Vexen's control he could change what he did. He no longer discussed saving Namine with Sora. She was now safe. He did discuss something with him though. A new name; he could no longer go by Riku since he was not the real Riku, but a replica, a clone that had control over dark powers. He spoke with everyone, and they had a lot of suggestions, but none seemed to really click with him.

He was walking down the stone hall following his new purpose. Ever since he had discovered he was a clone, he had been depressed, but he had made a decision to keep his mind off of it and help him face it. He knocked on the door and entered.

She was beautiful. She was always beautiful. But she was so sad. Her blond hair framed her face complimenting her pale blue eyes. He would give anything to see her smile. That was his new mission. She turned away from her drawing and to him.

"Hello Namine." She looked at him. Her look seemed cold, but he was used to it, perhaps he could melt it.

"I brought you something." He handed her the sketch book. She took it and nodded to him. He smiled. "I hope you like it." He walked out and headed back down the hall.

This continued for several weeks. He brought her a gift of some sort and she took them silently. He never minded. Once a week he hoped that she would smile, even the tiniest twitch. He never expected it though, he could wait.

He had just come back into the castle from doing a perimeter check; he was headed for her room when he heard the scream. He ran down the hall and burst into the room. Namine was on the bed holding a pillow. She was aiming it at. . . a spider. Riku's replica shook his head and went over to the spider. He picked it up and threw it out the window.

"I didn't realize you were afraid of spiders." Namine looked at him. She bit her lip and nodded twice at him. He smiled.

"You're welcome Namine." He walked out of the room and back down the hall to finish his patrol.

It was cold and dark all around her, she could hear terrible noises, she was in that place she didn't want to be again. She shivered and curled into a ball, the nightmare would end soon. Suddenly there was a bright light, just up ahead. It got brighter and brighter.

Riku's replica looked down at her. He seemed startled.

"Are you all right?" She looked at him. "I heard you crying, I just thought I would come in and check on you." She stared at him. "You know if you had a light on in here at night, a dim one, you might be able to sleep better, just an idea." She nodded, twice again.

"Ok. And you're welcome."

Replica Riku, who still had no name, was in the market. He was searching for something, what he wasn't sure; he was still trying to make her smile. Then, he happened upon it. He just stared at it, it was perfect. It couldn't be more perfect.

The knock came just as she knew it would. He came in and she stared at the gift in his hand. Why?

She had accepted it carefully, and she now held it tight but carefully. She stared at it.

"Namine?" she looked up at him.

"Do you like it?" she nodded three times. He smiled and nodded. "I'm glad, you're very welcome." He turned and was headed out.

"Do you have a new name yet?" she asked. He stopped and turned around looking at her surprised. He blinked and shook his head.

"No," he shook his head again. "No, I don't. Not yet."

"How about Eri?" he looked at her.

"Eri?" she nodded. He thought _I am Eri._ It fit, he didn't and couldn't explain why it rang, but it did. It felt right. He nodded.

"Thank you, I like it, Eri." He smiled wider. "Yes, I like it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. He looked at her. She was smiling, really smiling. He looked at her.

"It's beautiful."

"The name?"

"No, well, yes, but I meant your smile." She looked at him. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she smiled again.

"Thank you, Eri."

"You're welcome Namine." He walked out, a very happy boy.

About three days later Namine came out of her room and down for breakfast. Everyone looked at her; it had been a long time since she had been out and about.

"Is Eri here?"

"Namine!" she turned, there he was, her Eri, not that she would ever say that aloud.

_I wonder if he knows what that means._ She shook her head.

"Would you like to sit down and eat?" she nodded and they sat down together to eat.

He couldn't help himself, he was lightheaded, here she was, out of her room, to see him, and there it was, the doll he'd bought for her. He didn't know why he'd bought it; it just seemed to fit somehow. It was a beautiful doll; it had porcelain skin and curly light brown hair. Her eyes were green, it looked nothing like Namine, but it suited her. They ate together in silence. Eri swallowed.

"How do you like the food?"

"It's good." She said quietly, he nodded in reply.

No one saw Namine at breakfast lunch or dinner, but the next day for breakfast she came down. It continued like this throughout the week.

"You had better watch it Namine, all this exercise could make you sick." She put her head down.

"Stuff it Axel."

"What did you say?"

"I said stuff it, or are you having trouble comprehending English today?"

"I see, so the replica of Riku is defending the girl who doesn't exist, how quaint." He stood up, and Axel gleefully mirrored the movement. Axel pulled out his chakrams and licked his lips. Namine clutched her doll to her chest. Axel laughed.

"Oh look, the doll will save her. Well the doll is an improvement over Riku's Replica."

"My name is Eri." Axel looked at him.

"Eri?" Zexion looked from him to Axel, his eyes then settled on Namine. "You gave him that name didn't you, is he living up to it?" She looked down. Eri looked back at her and then to Zexion.

"You leave her alone." Zexion chuckled but left it go and sat down.

"So, Eri means something to you does it?" Axel chuckled.

"Neanderthal." Zexion stated. He turned.

"Hmm?"

"You're being a Neanderthal." He replied. Axel growled.

"Enough." They turned to see Riku flanked by Sora on his right and Cloud on his left. DiZ was behind Riku. Axel growled.

"Leave them alone." Riku stated. Axel huffed but he sat down. Aerith came over.

"Hey Namine, how are you?" she looked at her.

"I'm okay."

"That sure is a pretty doll." She looked at it and smiled.

"Thank you. Eri gave it to me." She nodded smiling. Namine was not very talkative, but it was an improvement from her formal self.

_I see, so the replica of Riku is defending the girl who doesn't exist._

_Replica of Riku is defending the girl who doesn't exist._

_Defending the girl who doesn't exist._

_The girl who doesn't exist._

_Girl who doesn't exist._

_Doesn't exist. Doesn't exist._

_**Doesn't exist.**_

The line got darker until finally the pencil broke. Namine threw the pencil down. She crossed her arms and hugged herself. She heard a knock; she turned to the open door. Eri was standing there.

"I thought you might like something to eat." She nodded sadly. He placed the dish down.

Eri walked through the hall, what was he going to do? Everything was fine. Then Axel had to screw it up. He sighed, and then he had a brilliant idea.

Namine was just getting ready to go down to breakfast when she opened her door. There was Eri. He held a large tray and under his right arm was an easel sized sketch book.

"Breakfast?" She nodded with just a hint of smile. He brought in the sketch book, she frowned as he left. When he reappeared she widened her eyes.

"I didn't see one, is it okay?" She began to nod and shook her head.

"It's perfect." He smiled. He set it against the wall.

They were sitting eating. Eri looked at her every now and again.

"I thought maybe I should bring you breakfast for the next few days, just until Axel cools his heels." He looked at her. "He was very rude. He shouldn't have said that." She nodded.

"Namine?" She looked up at him. "Is it true, that you don't remember where you come from?" She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't remember anything about my life before Castle Oblivion." He looked down.

"That must be terrible." She looked down at the floor. It was silent for some time. "A princess." She looked up at him.

"I bet you were a princess." She blinked.

"A princess?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, look at you, you're pretty. And you're so quiet, I read that's how princesses were supposed to be, quiet and dignified, and they're generally under some sort of curse. Maybe that's yours." She tilted her head. "That you can't remember who you are or where you come from, and your prince has to break the curse."

"My prince?" she asked.

"Yes, you're Prince Charming. You know the person who loves you and looks after you."

"Like a knight?" she asked. "A protector?"

"Yeah, like that." She lowered her head and smiled. She shook her head and her face became serious.

"Look at me Eri; do I really look like a princess?" He looked at her.

"You do to me." She blinked.

"I. . . . Do?"

"I said you were pretty, I meant it, you are, actually, you're beautiful." He blushed a little bit and coughed and shook his head. She looked at him. She nodded.

"So, if I am a princess, where is my Prince Charming?"

"Maybe he's searching for you."

"Maybe my prince has been here the whole time." She said quietly. He looked up at her. He swallowed.

"I think I should go." She nodded. He got up to leave.

"Eri." He turned looking at her hopefully. She looked back at him. "Thank you for the easel and the sketch book." He nodded. He turned back around and got to the door. He turned around.

"Namine." She looked up at him hopefully. He looked back at her and swallowed. "You're welcome, I hope you enjoy them." She nodded. He left and she looked at the easel.

Eri was sitting in the hall for guard duty. He heard footsteps and he stood up, Zexion stood there. He nodded to him, Zexion nodded in reply. He turned back to the wall.

"She's still a woman." He turned.

"What?"

"She's still a woman, whether or not she wants to acknowledge it, she is, so if you want to get her attention you need to make her feel like a woman. You've been doing that; you just need to keep on doing it." Eri looked at him.

"How would I do that?"

"Get her something a woman would like." He looked at Zexion. He sighed.

"Ask a girl." Eri was about to say something. "Do I have to do everything for you?" he shook his head. Zexion nodded and continued on.

After a few more days of spending time with Namine, he still didn't know what to get her, but she was coming down to breakfast now. He was sitting at lunch when Kairi walked in.

"Kairi!" she turned.

"Sora, there you are." She went over to him.

_Kairi!_

He waited until after dinner to knock on her door.

"Sora oh, hello Eri." She smiled. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Hi Kairi. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If a guy was going to get you something, what would you want him to get you?" She closed her eyes a moment and thought.

"Well, I like flowers, and chocolate. Why?"

"Well, I'm trying to get a present for a friend of mine, and she's a girl."

"Oh, well, flowers, candy. . . . Eri?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Your bracelet."

"Hmm, oh this, Riku got it for me, and Sora bought me this necklace isn't it pretty?"

"Yes, yes, thank you Kairi!"

"Oh, you're welcome." She called after him. He stopped and came back.

"Kairi," she still looked confused, "will you do me a favor tomorrow?" She tilted her head.

"Sure."

"Will you spend the day with Namine, I'll be out."

"Oh, ok." She watched him disappear. "What a strange boy."

Namine went down for breakfast.

"Hi Namine." She looked.

"Hello Kairi." She looked around the room. Kairi giggled.

"Eri isn't here."

"He's not?"

"Nope," she grabbed her hand and dragged her over to a table, "he went out. I'm supposed to look after you."

"Oh?" she looked at Kairi. Her scowl was replaced by a blush. "I'm sorry."

"That's all right." Kairi smiled.

Eri was gone for a month. Namine was sad, and though Kairi did her best, she could not keep her cheery.

Darkness surrounded her. Namine hugged herself close.

"Namine, Namine, Namine!" she turned. Kairi was there. She shook her head.

"Eri's back, I saw him from my balcony. He's got some horses with him. I think about five or six, oh they're pretty. You should've seen it." She nodded.

"I'm sure it was magnificent." She muttered quietly.

"Uh huh." She closed her eyes smiling. "Anyways, why don't you hurry up and get dressed." She nodded. Kairi left and Namine looked at her window.

"Stupid window." She muttered.

Namine came downstairs. Eri was standing there talking to Riku.

"Namine!" Kairi came over. "Isn't it pretty." She had a wood carved bracelet with a rose in it. She nodded.

"Namine." She turned to the softer voice. Eri.

"Hello Eri, you were gone quite a long time." He nodded.

"I have something for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes." He placed a ring on her finger. She was in awe of it.

The band was silver, a blue sapphire surrounded by diamonds; it fit her finger perfectly.

"Thank you Eri."

"You're welcome Namine." They looked at each other for a few moments.

"Breakfast!" they turned to Yuffie. They looked down, Namine blushing, Eri coughing. Eri looked at her and offered his arm. She smiled and placed her hand on it.

"A simple relationship." Cloud said to Riku.

"Too simple, nothing can happen if they don't make a move."

"True." Cloud replied.

"Ah, leave 'em alone." Sora said. They turned to him. "Neither one know what they're doing, they're just discovering how they feel, it's a really special thing. And if you think about it, more has happened then you realized. Namine is happier." They looked at each other.

"As usual Sora," Riku said "you're right."

"As usual." Cloud replied.

Eri had brought back many presents for the group, but the most thought out presents seemed to be for Namine: colored pencils in newer and brighter colors, three new beautiful dresses, a silver jewelry box, and a new doll, as well as a silk fan. And they all seemed to work some magic. But none more so than Twilight.

He had actually brought seven horses with him. One was a great stallion of a golden tan color going black by the hooves. He had a black mane and tail. Sora named him Kairus. Riku named his dapple grey horse Ulysses. Cloud received a hardy mustang that he named Rain. Zexion received and accepted a pure black Arabian whom he named Shenyarris. For Kairi there was a beautiful chestnut mare that she named Eriel in honor of Eri. He himself had a white horse with grey spots that he named Deus. And last was a white mare, she was the most beautiful horse there. Nevermind the most beautiful any of them had ever seen. She was young and gay, but steady, a good riding horse. She was for Namine to ride and name. She named her Twilight. No one questioned it, and the horse like it. Zexion was teaching her to ride, as well as Kairi, for Eri, Sora, Riku, and Cloud were the ones who guarded the grounds.

But even Twilight could only work so much magic. It seemed that Namine just could not be happy. Only Kairi and Sora felt no grudge to her. Well, Aerith didn't either, nor Leon.

"She's just spoiled." Axel said leaving the room.

"I think she just likes receiving presents." Riku said.

"It's not true."

"No it's not." Cloud said. They turned to him. "Some people cannot accept love easily."

"Not exactly." Zexion said.

"Zexion, we haven't heard from you in a while." Sora said. He smiled.

"Of course not." He looked at them. "The problem is some people do not know what love is." They all looked at each other.

"How can one not know?" Sora asked. Cloud looked away.

"Even those who have never experienced it know what it is."

"Yes, well some do not, she remembers nothing before this castle, and she certainly would not learn it here."

"He never gives up." Riku said.

"He sees no reason to. No one else claims her, and he can see the subtle change in her towards him. He doesn't understand, but he knows she accepts him. And that is all he needs." A tear fell down Kairi's cheek.

"That's so sad." They turned to her. "She doesn't even understand how she's feeling, and he doesn't know it, but he doesn't care, as long as it's working and making her smile, he won't give up." Zexion looked at her, as though for the first time he understood what he was saying.

"Yes." Yuffie snuffled.

"Surely there is something that we can do. They can't go on like this forever."

"Well, nothing like a bunch of women to show a woman what love's like, or how to be a woman."

"But how would we arrange it?" Yuffie asked.

"Zexion?" he turned. Kairi was standing her hands on the table and leaning forward, her eyes were tearful as she looked at him. He stood there looking at her and sighed.

"I suppose I could help."

"What would you like in return?" Cloud asked. He looked at them. A small smile fell on his face and he walked out.

"I don't trust him."

"Me neither." Riku replied.

Eri sat in the hallway humming when he heard footsteps.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"How archaic."

"Zexion, it's you."

"Yes, me," he replied looking at him. "How is Namine?"

"Happier."

"Yes, it's a long mission you have going here."

"Yes."

"She's been troubled lately hasn't she?"

"Something's bothering her, yes. How did you know?"

"I noticed her staring at the balcony."

"Hmm?"

"Kairi's balcony."

"Oh, yes."

"_Namine, your riding skills are improving." Namine didn't even look at him. "Namine?"_

"_Hmm?" she turned to him._

"_Are you all right?"_

"_Oh, I'm fine. I was just looking at Kairi's balcony. She has new curtains."_

"_Yes, I found them at a bazaar." She turned._

"_They came from you."_

"_Yes, I remembered she likes the color pink."_

"_Of course, you do remember those things." She looked at him. "It's very sweet of you."_

"_Thank you." She nodded and smiled. But it faltered as she looked back to the balcony and curtains._

"I didn't know what was wrong then."

"Kairi woke her up when you returned, to say she'd seen you coming from her balcony. Hers and Kairi's rooms are on the same side, she thought that if she'd had a balcony she might have been up to see it; your arrival that it, things look different from a balcony then they do from a window."

"She doesn't have a balcony, does she? I wonder why."

"That was the room she was given, she was never really considered. It was a free room, she needed one." He nodded. Zexion sighed. "Anyways, there are some building materials down in the basement, I was going to build a book shelf but I've changed my mind, do something with them will you, I have some work to do down there soon, so hurry up." Zexion walked away.

"Zexion?" he turned sideways. "Why are you helping me?" he seemed to think.

"She had a sad face; it's not fair, she looks much better when she smiles."

"Namine?"

"Kairi."

"Thank you Zexion." He nodded.

"Eri."

"Yes?"

"Make her happy. Do whatever it takes, just make her happy."

"Kairi?"

"Namine."

"I will Zexion." He said standing. "I give you my word Zexion, whatever it takes, I will make Namine happy."

"Good, now do it." He walked away.

Namine sat on the bed in Kairi's room. She felt a little uncomfortable amongst all the pink, but she would bear it.

"_I give you my word Zexion, whatever it takes, I will make Namine happy."_

She fell back on the bed; a flutter grew in her stomach as she thought about that. She may not be a princess, but she certainly had a knight.

_My Eri._

"Namine!" she turned. Kairi stood there. "It's time for lunch." She nodded. She ate lunch and looked at the door every time it would open. She knew that Eri was not returning, but she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering or that sense of hope spark up like a candle being lit. But it was only snuffed out by the wind of the closing door.

It was almost a year later. Namine had become an excellent rider; she had become a little bit cheerier. But she was also miserable. And no one could understand why, except Zexion.

"I'm telling you, it's perfect."

"Kairi, it's crazy." Yuffie said.

"I don't like it." Riku said.

"Please." She asked. She looked at Sora.

"I don't know if we have a room big enough."

"Then I guess it's settled." Cloud replied.

"It's not fair!" she said. She stood up and looked at them. "It's just the thing we need!" she looked at them. "And it's just what they need. Now come on!" they looked at each other.

"Axel!" Axel raised his eyebrows; he had just walked in with Zexion. "Surely you know of a room big enough to have a ball?"

"Maybe and why would I want to tell you?"

"Zexion?" he looked at her.

"I don't think that now would be the time for a ball." She looked at them.

"Fine." She gathered up the papers.

"Kairi. . . . ."

"No, I understand." She sighed and walked out of the room.

"Girls." Axel said before sitting down.

It was hot, and he was covered in sweat and his whole body hurt. But Eri wasn't giving up. He rubbed his forehead and began to work on lifting up the cement. The roped slipped and he grabbed it just in time.

"Need a hand?" he turned, Cloud stood there.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." He threw off his cloak and began to help him.

"This really matters to you, doesn't it?"

"Yes. It does." He pulled the rope. "Her happiness is very important to me."

"Why?" Cloud asked as he pulled the rope up.

"I suppose because she does." They pulled the rope together.

"I mean why, why does this girl matter to you?" Cloud held the rope and nodded towards the peg for him to tie it off. Eri did. He wiped his forehead and turned to Cloud.

"You mean why does Namine mean so much to me?"

"Yes." He looked at him.

"She always has, I suppose it's something from Vexen. I was always concerned because she was in danger; I think that Sora's memories of her on Destiny Island just helped strengthen my belief that I was the real Riku. But I don't know it's just the way I feel around her. I feel complete." He looked at Cloud. "That's not accurate though." He looked at him. "I don't know exactly why it is so important to me that she's happy, I just know it is. I like her, a lot. And she's so sad; I just want her to be happy." He nodded.

"Well," Cloud stretched, "let's get this balcony built."

"Thank you Cloud."

"You're welcome Eri." He bent down to pick up a stone and looked up at him. "Say, where did you come up with Eri anyways?"

"Namine suggested it. It just rang." He looked at him as he went up the temporary stairs leading to the platform. "I'll bet it did."

"What did you say?" Eri asked looking back.

"Nothing." He called. He smiled and shook his head.

The hill was covered with flowers, birds sung and a butterfly flitted past Kairi. And yet she was still unhappy. Namine looked at her.

"Are there not enough flowers?" she looked at her.

"What?"

"You have an entire hill full of flowers, pink hyacinths no less," Namine wrinkled her nose and Kairi giggled. She knew Namine intensely disliked pink. "And yet here you sit depressed. And further more, I'm the one trying to cheer you up; did I step through the twilight zone when we came outside?"

"Oh Namine, I was trying to suggest something and no one would listen to me." She looked at her.

"Well, just try again later."

"I guess."

"I know, we can go swimming."

"You go on ahead Namine."

"Oooh!" She sighed and got up. She raced up to the castle and into Kairi's room.

Kairi was still laughing on the way to the lake.

"I promise you if you don't stop laughing Kairi I will hit you."

"I know, but I can't help it." She giggled. "Pink just fits you so well." Namine sighed. She was wearing a pink dress that Kairi had been begging her to wear. The path to the lake was shadowed by tall trees with finger like branches reaching over them creating a giant long tunnel.

Namine and Kairi dove under the water to try and follow the colorful fish. They also splashed each other. Namine looked at the sky.

"We should be heading back." Kairi shook the water out of her hair and looked up.

"You're right." They got dressed.

"Hello." They turned.

He was tall and muscular with long black curly hair. He had pale skin and violet eyes. He wore armor over his left shoulder and down his left arm. He wore a brown hide vest with a collar. The pants were brown breeches. He wore soft soled pointed boots. He wore a tight white piece of material as a choker. Namine backed up.

"Who are you?"

"Now, now pretty, let's not be ridiculous. If you just cooperate. . . ." he looked behind Namine. "Hello." Kairi backed up.

"Now, I won't hurt you, why don't you come over here?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He looked around. He waited a few moments before drawing his daggers.

"Well, well, well, it looks like no one is coming to your rescue." Namine backed up by Kairi. The man stepped forward.

"Hehehe-uh!" He looked on the ground and around him. He tried to take a step forward but couldn't move.

"What the hell?" He struggled, and was still struggling when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Zexion!"

"Kairi, Namine, are you all right?" they nodded.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Obviously you have a hearing problem, my name is Zexion. And you are in deep trouble." Zexion smiled. Suddenly the man started sinking into the shadows.

"No! Help me!" Zexion backed away. The man continued screaming and reaching out for help until nothing more than his hand was visible. It was still reaching up clawing for something to hold on to until it was sucked under. Zexion turned.

"I'm sorry you ladies had to see that, don't worry, he won't be harmed."

"Zexion!" Kairi ran out of the water and hugged him. "Thank you for saving us."

"Of course." He pat her back.

"Yes," Namine said getting out of the water, she wrung out her hair. "Thank you." He nodded to her.

"You're welcome."

"Kairi! Namine!"

"Sora!" she ran to him. Riku and Leon were right behind him.

"What happened?"

"It was terrible, this man came, and he tried to get us, but Zexion came and used his shadows to suck him away." Kairi said hugging Sora.

"He saved us." Namine replied. They turned to the sound of horses.

"Eri and Cloud." They turned back to Zexion.

"Namine?" she waved. Eri dismounted and ran to her abruptly stopping. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Zexion saved us."

"Good." He paused a moment then he hugged her. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and returned it, it was week, but it was a hug. Eri pulled away, and she followed suit. He cleared his throat. "I'll give you a ride back." She nodded.

"I would like that very much." Eri helped Namine onto his horse and got up himself. They rode back together while Kairi rode back with Sora. Riku turned.

"What will happen to the man?"

"He'll be safely transported away from here."

"How far?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"It'll be a miracle if he ever makes it back." Riku nodded and rode away. Zexion turned to the shadows and closed his eyes.

"Axel." He heard the bored reply.

"Yes Zexion, I waited here."

"Good, how would you like to have fun with a trouble maker, no holds barred?"

"None?"

"You can do whatever you like, just step into the shadow." Zexion could feel the movement and closed the shadow portal.

Kairi opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. What had woken her up? Then she heard it, the soft knocking. She put on a pink robe and opened the door. Zexion had been about to knock.

"Zexion?"

"Come with me." He turned and began walking away. She followed.

After the fifth flight of stairs Kairi asked the question that had been burning in her mind ever since she first met him.

"Zexion what are you about?" he turned. He stood before a pair of old dust covered doors. Hanging from the walls were a total of six small spider webs, three in the upper right hand corner, three in the left. The doors were paneled and the door handles were iron and squeaked.

"I think this is what you were looking for." She walked in.

"Oh, my." She turned around, "what is this?"

"It's an old ball room." She turned to him. "It was once very beautiful; it will need some cleaning up." His tone changed quickly. "I meant what I said, I don't think now is the time for a ball, wait until the balcony is done, it should take about that long to clean and fix up anyways." He looked as a black widow spider climbed down from a web above Kairi's head. He smashed it between his thumb and forefinger. "Maybe longer." She nodded.

"Thank you Zexion."

"Just have your ball." He said turning and walking away.

Kairi looked as more cloths, water, and pails appeared. She put her hands on her hips.

"You know, if we worked as fast as Zexion's shadows, we would have finished by now."

"Yes, but we can't work that fast now can we?" Namine turned and smiled. "We're only human."

"Yes, we are." Kairi smiled and shook her head.

"Look who volunteered to help out." They all turned to Aerith who had before her Riku, Sora, and Axel.

"Axel," he turned to Yuffie. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I owe Zexion a favor; he's sending me to replace him in cleaning duty."

"But he's all ready helping." Yuffie said.

"He doesn't want to risk getting his hands dirty." Axel said picking up a cloth.

"Did I miss something?" Sora asked.

"This is the room for the ball." Kairi said. Riku and Sora looked at each other.

"I thought we weren't having one." Riku said.

"Zexion said she could have one." Axel said. They looked at him. "He said that she could have a ball after the room was cleaned up and the balcony was done. The balcony is done, so now we have to clean the room."

"You seem to be taking this well."

"Zexion ranks above me. And I've found over the years it's just wiser to let him have his way, besides, it's not worth it to fight something as stupid as whether or not to have a ball."

"Thank you Axel." Kairi said.

"Yeah, as you wish."

It was a week later when Kairi came down to the dining room; she looked at the long wooden tables covered in gold tablecloths. There was a row of clay metal dishes holding a meaty soup, a plate of bread and a gold goblet. She sat down and began to eat. She wiped her mouth.

"Cloud, are you going out trading?"

"Yes."

"It's taken care of." She turned. "I took the liberty of informing Eri what was needed. I gave him enough to get what was needed." She looked at Zexion.

"Thank you."

"You did enough." She smiled.

Cloud and Eri packed up their horses.

"Do we have enough horses?" Cloud asked.

"Four should be enough."

"Good." Aerith came out. "Here you are Cloud." She tied a white bulky cloth onto the back of the saddle.

"Thank you Aerith."

"You're welcome."

"Eri!" he turned. Namine came out; she had a bulky white cloth as well with a white handkerchief around the cloth. He looked at her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come back soon." He nodded. She smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She grabbed his hand. He looked at her; she placed her face to his hand. She looked up at him.

"Be safe Eri." He smiled and held her face with one hand.

"I will. I'll be back before you know it." She nodded and backed away. He turned his horse and he and Cloud rode off. Kairi came and placed her arm around her.

"It's all right Namine. They'll return safely, and with lots of stuff for us." She nodded.

The wait was perhaps the most painful thing Namine had ever gone through, but she did her best to brave through it. She was in her own room now and spent most of her time on her new balcony. She loved the sunrises, they were so beautiful. Colors just seemed to stream out as the sun rose higher and higher. She drew many pictures of them; just as she drew many pictures of sunsets and their violet and blue hues. But the thing that she drew most was the sunrises, hues of yellow, red, and orange shining around a bright orange semi-circle. And in many of them there were two dark shadows moving forward with each picture, seeming bigger, getting closer, the features always indefinable, but anyone who knew her could guess who they were. They were dark masses against the light, and yet the light always shone around them, as if it was the sun only casting them in shadow, and they were themselves pure signs, omens of good luck.

The pictures came constantly, they only took a few hours, but she worked constantly on them; eating and drinking little. Only Kairi was unconcerned. She was the only one who went to check on her and sit with her every day also.

Namine sat up in a white silk night gown with a baby blue satin robe on over it, the robe was untied and open. She sat on the balcony without her paints this time. She was running low on them. She would have to ask someone to go down to market for her. Kairi would, maybe she and Kairi could go down together. It would be fun. Maybe. She rested her head in her hand and leaned on the balcony looking out over the valley and woods, towards the hill and the horizon. The sun rose casting shadows and illuminating the land below. She covered her eyes from the glaring brightness only to see two elongated shadows creep towards the castle. She squinted and looked toward the valley. She gasped. There were two shadows against the sun. They were on horses, and they led two horses behind them. They were exactly like those two shadows that had gone before. She turned as she took a step she slipped. She caught herself, and that was when she felt the shaking. That was what had made her fall in the first place, her balcony, it was collapsing. She struggled scraping her hands and fingers and nails along the hard blue-gray stone grabbing on frantically for some kind of hold. She managed to get a hold of a ragged unbroken piece of balcony. She breathed and hoisted herself up; she felt it give way before she could react. She screamed as she fell, reaching up. Her hands were still reaching as she lay crushed beneath the piece of stone.

"AH!" Eri sat up breathing heavily, his entire body shaking. He was soaked in cold sweat.

Kairi heard a violent pounding on her door.

"Huh?" she wiped the sleep from her eyes and went to the door. Namine stood there. She was radiating an excited energy that Kairi had never seen. The look in her eyes was pure happiness and her whole body was tensed and alive. There was only one thing that she could think of that would cause such a change in behavior.

"They're back." She nodded. Kairi smiled and they both ran down to the castle gate to meet them. As she ran through the halls something occurred to her.

"Namine?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's still dark out."

"It's half past twelve."

"In the morning?"

"Of course, if it were half past noon they'd be late, and it'd be lighter. But they're early." She said the last part perhaps a little too loud.

"Namine." She said shaking her head.

"Oh Kairi they're early." Namine flung the doors open.

Eri and Cloud turned to see Namine rushing out. She jumped up and hugged Eri, and he held on tight to her.

"Namine, are you all right?"

"I'm fine she said." She looked at him.

"Why are you early?" Kairi asked.

"Eri had a nightmare; he wanted to get back as soon as possible."

"A nightmare? Are you all right?" he nodded.

"I'm fine now Namine." Kairi looked at them and smiled.

Namine sat on her bed and brushed her hair watching Eri. He was inspecting her balcony. He came into her bedroom.

"Well, everything looks good."

"That's wonderful, but tell me Eri, why would you think it wouldn't be?"

"The nightmare was about you, we came back at sunrise, and you were waiting up for me, you saw Cloud and I returning, and you went to go back to your room, but the balcony collapsed, you were killed, crushed by a piece of stone, you were reaching out for something to hold on to, and when you fell, your hand, it was pointed. . . towards me." She gasped.

"Oh Eri." She hugged him. The balcony is safe, and so am I."

"I know, I just got so scared. When I saw you. . . ." Eri couldn't finish. Namine put her hand over his mouth.

"It was a nightmare, no more." He nodded looking at her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Namine breathed. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"You see, a nightmare, I'm alive, and well, and here." She said. He nodded. Then looking at her, he kissed her again. The first kiss was just their lips against each other, but now Eri's tongue entered her mouth, and her tongue was responsive in meeting his. Eri shook his head and began to pull away.

"Namine we can't."

"Why not," she asked looking at him. He looked down at her. "Why not?" He had no answer. She leaned up and kissed him. This time she backed him up to her bed.

They gently lay down upon it, now beginning to get a feel for each other's bodies.

_All through the night_

_Ill be awake and Ill be with you_

_All through the night_

_This precious time when time is new_

_Oh, all through the night today_

_Knowing that we feel the same without saying_

_We have no past we wont reach back_

_Keep with me forward all through the night_

_And once we start the meter clicks_

_And it goes running all through the night_

_Until it ends there is no end_

Eri's body was hard and muscular, beneath his shirt. His chest was hard and he had a firm abdomen. The skin was taut as though it would rip apart if he moved his muscles too much. It had almost a worn texture to it, but it was slightly soft.

Namine's body was soft and curvy. The breasts were small, but they were large enough to be cupped, and they were very soft. Too soft, Eri was having trouble with his control. He could feel her body calling to him. He needed to answer.

"Namine, I need to know how far you want to go." She could hear the strain in his voice, and the desire, she knew her own body seemed to be cramping and tightening all over with this strange feeling. Especially deep inside her, she sighed.

"As far as we can."

_All through the night_

_Stray cat is crying so stray cat sings back_

_All through the night_

_They have forgotten what by day they lack_

_Oh under those white street lamps_

_There is a little chance they may see_

_We have no past we wont reach back_

_Keep with me forward all through the night_

_And once we start the meter clicks_

_And it goes running all through the night_

_Until it ends there is no end_

Namine lay her head on Eri's chest and he had his arm around her. The sheets covered them, and they were tired. Suddenly it was all gone, the tension, the sorrow, the loneliness, and all the lost and negative feelings, for once they were both, content.

Perhaps it was the ultimate consummation of a relationship, perhaps it was the drowsiness pulling at them,perhaps it was no more than a false emotional euphoria that would be gone in the morning,, the point was that for once, all was right in the world, and neither one had any other desire than to sleep in that arms of the other.

"Eri?"

"Hmm?"

"This once, could you sleep in here?"

"Of course." She curled into him as much as she could.

_Oh the sleep in your eyes is enough_

_Let me be there let me stay there awhile_

"Namine?"

"Yes?"

"What did Zexion mean, when he asked you if I was living up to my name?" he looked at her. "What does Eri mean?" She blushed.

"It means 'My Protector.'" His eyes widened and he sat up slightly.

"Am I?" she looked at him and smiled.

"Yes." He smiled and laid back down, he moved to his side and the two curled up to each other to spend the first, of what they planned to be many nights, in one of the two beds they would share. For just this one night, they were oblivious to Oblivion.

_We have no past we wont reach back_

_Keep with me forward all through the night_

_And once we start the meter clicks_

_And it goes running all through the night_

_Until it ends there is no end_

_Keep with me forward all through the night_

_And once we start the meter clicks_

_And it goes running all through the night_

_Until it ends there is no end_


End file.
